


You're not Linda

by Givemeahat



Series: When a kryptonian loves a human [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemeahat/pseuds/Givemeahat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers having those words, on her left forearm, since Krypton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not Linda

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic. It's my first one so i hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> And thanks to the friend that beta'd this work :)

She remembers having those words, on her left forearm, since Krypton.

Except that she didn't know that they were words since the kryptonian alphabet is so different than the English one. But she remembers loving the way those lines formed curves and angles in ways that she only saw something akin to them on another kryptonian. She remembers learning how to copy them until she didn't need to look at them to be able to draw these mysterious marks.

It was Alex, in fact, who told her about her words and the meaning behind them, on the first night she spent on Earth, once her new sister gave her an old pajama to sleep on.

Apparently, humans were born with the first words their soulmates will ever say to them written on their skin. And they both concluded that Kara's soulmate would be human. With her cousin and her being the only kryptonians with those tattoos, and the fact that Kara's were written on english... well, you didn't have to be a genius to know what it meant.

  
And that's how they spent that first night, their first sleepover. Alex teaching Kara how to read her words, showing her own words to her new sister and friend, and daydreaming about their soulmates.

  
Maybe it was due to the fact that this soulmate thing was new and exciting for her kryptonian teenage mind that Kara never stopped daydreaming about her soulmate.

  
Would they be taller?

Would they be smart? Creative?

Would they accept who she really was? Would they be scared of her?

Sometimes she dreamed about how they will trust her without any doubt, how she'll save them and they will be so grateful, so charmed by her powers. Sometimes, on her worst days, when she missed Krypton and her parents, she would imagine her soulmate rejecting her, hating her, running away. She couldn't stand those days. Alex tried really hard to make her laugh and smile again those days.

  
But even on those days, she waited to hear her words. To finally meet them. To finally know.

  
She waited all high school, but they never came.

  
She waited all college, and she even thought she heard them once, while studying on the library. But it was just her mind playing tricks. And maybe asking her for a couple of minutes of rest after hours and hours of book researching.

  
Even when she moved to National City, to Alex's couch, and got a brand new job a week after in CatCo Worldwide Media, that was all she could think about after the job interview.

  
Personal Assistant of Cat Grant, one of the most powerful women on the media world.

Oh Rao. She knew Cat Grant's reputation. She started hearing stories and rumors abour her new boss since her first year in college.

She really, really, really, REALLY hoped to keep the job after her first day. Even after meeting Mrs. Grant. Stories could be just stories, but there were reasons as to why that woman was called the Ice Queen. And the guy from HR that called her half an hour ago to tell her she had the job and twenty minutes to start so "please, be there or we're both fired" was enough to make her know exactly what happened to the previous assistant.

So there she was, just arrived, nervous, excited, nauseous, happy and terrified at the same time, not knowing what to do. Trying not to let it show, in the middle of Cat Grants office, just in front of the Ice Queen reading something on her computer.

And then she saw her new boss looking away from her laptop, frowning at the intruder on her office before saying:

"You're not Linda."

Kara's world stopped and all she could feel was confusion and acknowledgment and joy and... Oh Rao, what a mess this could be.

"Well?", asked her boss, her... soulmate, "Who are you?"

Dear Rao, may Cat accept her.

"I'm Kara, Mrs. Grant."

There it was. She saw the surprise, the confusion and, then, the acknowledgment in Cat's eyes.

And Kara did the only thing she thought she could do at this moment.

She smiled.


End file.
